


The Things That No Else Sees

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren can't help admiring Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things That No Else Sees

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone and none of this is true, except Chris being attractive. The rest is complete fiction.
> 
> Title taken from the song "Angels" by The xx.
> 
> Contains drunken semi-public handjobs, brief references to penetrative sex and somnophilia, semi-established relationship

Chris flits across the room of his New Year's Eve party; he isn't wearing anything special, only dark jeans with a button-up shirt, but Darren can't resist shamelessly staring from his spot on the couch. He seems to cut the most stunning profile that Darren's ever seen, all lithe and lean, with a strong jaw, and surprisingly stronger arms. He remembers those arms supporting his weight up against the wall that time he just _needed_ to be fucked. His gaze drifts down to Chris' lower half, hugged by tight pants; he thinks about how he's touched and tasted nearly every inch of pale, delicious skin underneath, and how he can't wait to do it again. He bites his lip, hoping his leering isn't too obvious, which it probably is given the amount of alcohol he's already ingested, but he doesn't care that much, especially now that almost everyone there knows about their status as a couple.

Chris' face is flushed, from drinking, from the mild exertion of running around his living room, and from the rising temperature of so many people in one small area. Chris flashes him a smile while he gathers a few empty beer bottles. Darren smiles back at him warmly. A lock of hair flops down on Chris' sweaty forehead, like it does when he's been working hard, dancing, or hunching over his laptop, or sometimes when Darren's buried inside him and Chris rides him, hips swiveling wildly, and - _whoa._ Suddenly, Darren just wants to pull him across the coffee table and kiss him senseless, right here, in front of all their guests, and then, maybe drag him upstairs and blow him, or rut against him like a horny teenager.

But before he can act on any of these thoughts, Chris rushes out to the kitchen to dispose of the empty bottles. He seems to return in record time, however, scooting between the couch and the table, so Darren promptly tugs him onto his lap, Chris facing away from him.

"Hey." He rubs his stubble against Chris' neck.

"Hi. You enjoying yourself?" Chris hums, inadvertently grinding down.

Darren wraps his arms around Chris' middle. "Mmm, kinda," he unbuttons two of the middle buttons on Chris' shirt and slips a hand inside, "but I'd be enjoying myself even more if we were naked."

"Darren," Chris breathes in sharply when Darren tweaks a nipple between his fingers.

"What? I've been watching you all night, looking so damn hot while you're talking to everyone but me. I'm getting drunk and making small talk and you expect me _not_ to picture you naked?"

"You don't need to be drunk to picture me naked, do you?"

Darren shakes his head. "'Course not, but it's more difficult to focus on things that don't revolve around you being naked, or both of us being naked, preferably without anyone else around. Ooh, or maybe you do want people around, want them to see how much I want you, huh?" His mouth latches onto the crook of Chris' neck, and his hands trail down Chris' torso.

"Maybe _you_ do. Y-you're the one who likes to put on a show, you big flirt. God, there are so many people here."

"I think we've established that second part. You need to relax," he mumbles, the pads of his fingers brushing over Chris' fly. "D'ya think I could get you off, right here, with no one noticing?"

"Shit. What has gotten into you?"

"A couple of shots, a few drinks. You, hopefully, again, if I'm lucky." He sucks again in earnest on the reddened patch of Chris' skin.

"You're so drunk."

"So?" he pulls away enough to answer. "I still have enough hand-eye coordination to, um, do things." He presses Chris closer.

"What an enticing proposition, Darren," Chris laughs quietly.

He kisses the nape of Chris' neck. "It fucking should be. C'mon, drunk sex isn't that bad, remember?" He nips at the spot he just kissed. "It'd be better this time, even."

"How so? Ugh, be careful with the marks."

"Sorry. I'll try. Forgot for a sec. It'll be better because I know you better," his voice softens as he kisses one side of Chris' neck, fingering a light scar, "I know your body better," his other hand grazes Chris' belly button, causing the younger's breath to hitch. He places featherlight kisses up the back of Chris' neck, and then kisses the other side of his neck not so lightly, where the red mark is turning pink.

"More importantly," he continues, low in Chris' ear, "I don't mean to get all sentimental, but my feelings are more intense, y'know?"

"Are you trying to tell me," Chris chuckles, clasping Darren's hand with his own, "that it's better with feelings?"

"Maybe. I'm not saying sex can't be good, great, even, otherwise, but it's definitely a touch more satisfying with anyone you care about. With you, I mean."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really." He turns Chris' head and kisses him.

Chris breaks away, twisting his whole body to face Darren. They continue to kiss, this time, Darren's tongue slipping inside Chris' mouth, his hand around the back of Chris' neck.

Chris lets his own hands trail down Darren's chest and under the hem of his shirt, the pleasant buzz in his head and the feel of warm skin under his fingers momentarily causing him to forget the dull thrum of people chattering around them.

Then, Darren's untucking Chris' shirt, scrambling to get it off, and Chris becomes all too aware of their surroundings.

"Wait, wait," Chris says, catching his breath, his hands still lingering on Darren's skin.

"What? What is it?" Darren pouts.

Chris clears his throat. "Our, um, audience."

Darren grins, brushing his lips against Chris' neck. "Don't care. Want you."

"Ohh," Chris lets out a shaky breath when Darren sucks at the pulse point in his neck, "oh my God, this is a thing for you, isn't it? You want everyone to watch us, don't you?"

"I dunno. Maybe." He shrugs and returns to Chris' neck, his hands fumbling with Chris' jeans.

"I should have fucking known."

"C'mon," he looks up, and then cups Chris' cheek, "no one's _really_ paying attention, and it's your living room. You can fuck whoever you want."

"Oh, I can?" Chris raises an eyebrow and smirks. "In that case..." He glances around the room.

"No, but seriously," he hooks a thumb in one of Chris' belt loops, "we don't have to do anything else. I will gladly continue making out with you, or we can just take it somewhere else."

"Like that won't be obvious," Chris chuckles wryly.

"Fuck being obvious." Darren's eyes flicker down to Chris' spit-slick lips before he starts kissing him again. As his mouth moves over Chris' jaw, his fingers reach for the zipper of Chris' pants. "Is this okay?" he asks so quietly that it's almost difficult to hear among the noise of the guests.

Chris still feels some uncertainty but he takes a quick look around the room. Everyone's chatting, drinking, and laughing, too wrapped up in the usual party festivities to even notice anything. Despite the dimly lit atmosphere, he catches Darren's hungry, open-mouthed stare, and he can't refuse.

Apparently, he's taking too long to answer because Darren's kissing his neck again, practically begging, "Please, lemme touch you."

"Yeah. I was about to say yes," he laughs, steadying his hands on Darren's hips.

"Thank fucking God." He unbuttons Chris' fly, and _finally_ undoes the zipper, running his fingers along Chris' clothed cock, and, _fuck,_ maybe this was a bad idea because all Darren wants to do is feel Chris harden in his mouth, but he'll have to save that for later, when he can properly worship him.

Chris scoots even closer, allowing Darren to pull his cock out as discreetly as possible.

Darren licks his own hand, practically slobbering with how drunk he is. Chris laughs under his breath but quickly stops when Darren's thumb brushes up under the head. It's not the best Chris has ever received, especially from Darren, but it's effective enough to make Chris moan into Darren's shoulder.

Darren's eyes dart among the crowd, a thrill shooting through him at the possibility of getting caught, and _wow,_ this is way more of a thing for him than he thought, even if he's less exposed than Chris is. As he pumps Chris’ dick, he feels his own dick growing harder. The noises falling from Chris’ lips sound glorious, but one of the things Darren always loves is watching Chris' face, especially during moments like this, so he prompts, "Look at me. I wanna see you."

Chris raises his head, his bright blue eyes flying open on an upstroke. He stares straight at Darren's wet lips and kisses him roughly on the mouth, his cock rubbing against Darren’s jeans.

"Fuck, just touch me," Darren whispers gruffly once they break apart.

Chris unzips him to reveal a wet spot on the front of Darren's underwear. "Damn. I'm not sure that's even, unhh, necessary," but he reaches under the waistband to follow Darren's plea.

Darren bites at Chris' lower lip. "Fuck, it-it's always necessary." He tries to keep up his pace in jerking Chris off, but he stutters a little when Chris' finger smears pre-come across the slit of his dick. "You're- you're always necessary."

"I don't think I was that time last fall," Chris replies between breaths.

"We weren’t in the same place, but, it was still your voice, Chris and I was still with you. I'm still," he grunts, "thinking of you, even if you're not there."

He'd say something sweet back if he wasn't so close, his heart blooming in his chest at the semi-innocent sentiment, but instead he simply starts, "I'm gonna-" and then kisses him to stifle his own cries as he comes over Darren's lap.

Chris slumps against Darren, lazily stroking him until he feels Darren spilling over his hand with an uncharacteristically quiet moan that sounds a lot like Chris' name.

Once he comes back from his post-orgasm haze, he's dropping kisses to Chris' neck and tucks Chris back in his pants. "Oh, uh, that was kind of a mess, but not a bad way to finish out the year."

"Indeed," he grimaces, zipping Darren back up.

"See? No one noticed," Darren smiles while everyone else seems to be counting down in unison.

_"Five, four..."_

"Three," Darren whispers.

"Two, one," they finish together with a quick kiss.

"Happy New Year, Chris."

"Happy New Year, Darren."

"So, how about we start this year the same way we ended the last one?"

"Awkwardly coming in our pants in a room full of people?"

"Sex," Darren laughs, gently tracing the skin on Chris' side, "I meant sex, after we go wash up."

"And just leave my guests to their own devices?"

"I'm sure they'll be hanging around for a little while. They might even be in the midst of their own drunken hookups," he wiggles his eyebrows."Besides, I'd like to enjoy you as much as I can before you go on your whirlwind press tour."

"Okay, but don't fall asleep halfway through."

"No promises, but you have my full permission to continue if I do."

Chris narrows his eyes. "Um, I think we'll need to discuss that a little more."

"Oh, there are a _lot_ more things like that to discuss," Darren grins coyly.

"Really?" Chris arches an eyebrow.

"Yup. I'll tell you all about them in the shower, if you can help me get off this couch. I think my ass is imprinted in the cushion."

Chris stands up stiffly, grabbing Darren's hand to help him up. "You're one kinky bastard, aren't you?"

"You'll have to find out," he responds cheekily.

“Oh, I certainly intend to.”

Darren drags him upstairs. "Then, what are you waiting for? Let's go."


End file.
